The Aelius Family
The Aelius family is an old and well known family in Acheron Rho. Originating from House Aquila, there is a branch of the Aelius family in it, save for House Pyxis. The family is always headed up by the head of the Aquilan Aelius, in 3200 that being Voidtouched Legate Navalis Primus Dux Diomikato Aquila Aelius Vercingetorix Kassius of Legio CXI, The Talon Fleet, Legio CCCXIV Experimentalum. The family words are 'Imperio Bellum Equitare", or translated into Imperial Common "For the Empire, we ride to war" ''OOC Note: When I (Kassadar#9739) started this project, I had no idea it would put me in contact with so many wonderful people. Thank you all who have and will end up helping me contribute to this page. Credits will be given at the end of each section. This page is highly incomplete. Expect constant updates and edits. '' Origins The first records of the Aelius family appear in the Vectis region of the Green Belt of Diomikato. The fortress of Vectis was seen as a near impenetrable seat by most other Warlords. Under Aelius Romulus, he saw off many different Warlords tried to break his hold of the hilly lands around his stronghold, but between his dominance of space ships and hit and run tactics, if you did get through the woods, it would rain bombs down on you. The rise of the Blood Eagle in the 2890s saw Romulus realize that he needed to rethink his strategies. Instead of trying to fight her as others had done, he instead let the young Warlord and future Empress into his fortress, and swore loyalty to her. To this day, it is a mark of shame for the family across the sector. The Split Early in the Blood Eagle's reign, Aelius Caracalla realized the horrible mistake their father had made about supporting the "Mad Empress" and fled Aquila by marrying into Lyra. While Romulus thought to send assassins after his wayward son, Nerva and Pertinax convinced him otherwise. They reasoned that such a union was actually beneficial to their position, a reasoning that Romulus accepted, although he was bar Caracalla from ever receiving inheritance of lands or armies. Before the Third Battle of Imperial Prime during the Second Imperial Civil War, Romulus' ten sons saw the writing on the wall. If they did not act now, all would be lost for Aquila. Working together, they boarded his flagship, and would attempt to poison their father. This failed. They would then try to shoot Romulus, which did nothing, so finally they stabbed him to death, and ejected his body out of the ship so his body would vaporize in the atmosphere of Imperial Prime. After the war ended, Hedrianus, the oldest of the ten, suggested that they split the family as Caracalla had already done by marrying into House Lyra. Over the next few years, the Aelius would marry into the other Houses, sowing the seeds that would grow into the sheer volume of Aelius we see today. Aquila Aelius (Scions of Hedrianus) Crux Aelius (Scions of Vespasian) (Special thanks to Scout#0591) Cygnus Aelius (Scions of Nerva) Nerva probably had the hardest time of all the sons. Cygnus had never particularly liked Aquila, their very identities and ideologies at odds with one another, and trying to marry into the family would be difficult to say the least. However, it was done, although all official records from this point forward were destroyed. Unofficially, however, after marrying into House Cygnus, Nerva would enter the political scene, often being seen as a voice of reason and a level-head. He would go on to father many children, a common practice from his youth on Diomikato and one still practiced to this day. Eridanus Aelius (Scions of Claudius) Fornax Aelius (Scions of Domitian) The tale of the Fornax Aelius starts not after the death of Aelius Romulus, but during the Second Imperial Civil War. During a skirmish, Domitian and his crew were captured by Selekai Juliana and her forces. Instead of killing him, she kept him around as a bargaining chip with Romulus. Ironically, as the days passed and the two spoke, there was a spark between the two. They would part, but kept in contact throughout the rest of the war. It was unsurprising that when Domitian went to Maja after the war, he sought refuge with the Selekai. When they learned of his plan, it was no surprise that Julian would wed him, creating the Fornax Aelius. The Fornax Aelius now serve their House not only as shipwrights, but are also commonly seen among the Fornax security. Also in modern times, their progenitor is referred to as Domitian the Elder, as the current Dominus is also named Domitian, titled 'The Younger' for obvious reasons. ((Special thanks to EnderFriend284#0886) Lyra Aelius (Scions of Caracalla) Reticulum Aelius (Scions of Septimus) Serpens Aelius (Scions of Pertinax) To the untrained eye, it might seem odd that instead of either of the two psychics among them, that being Nero and Nerva, that neither went to House Serpens, where their talents and skills would be valued, Triangulum Aelius (Scions of Augustus) Vela Aelius (Scions of Nero) Category:Characters Category:House Aquila Members Category:House Reticulum Members Category:House Lyra Members Category:House Crux Members Category:House Fornax Members Category:House Triangulum Members Category:House Serpens Members Category:House Eridanus Members Category:House Vela Members Category:Patreons